Cinq fois où Seamus fut torturé et une fois où ce n'était qu'un rêve
by Idiote
Summary: C'est une septième année bien sombre à Poudlard, pour ceux qui y reviennent. Les Mangemorts font vite comprendre qu'ils entendent bien contrôler l'école et imposer la discipline, et les élèves ne sont pas prêts à les laisser faire. Mais s'opposer à eux signifie qu'il faut en subir les conséquences... Et Seamus désespère de plus en plus d'entendre des nouvelles de Dean.


******Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **M/16+ pour torture. Pas super graphique, mais quand même.

**Credits : **les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tant mieux pour eux, vu ce que je leur fait subir)

**Avertissement :** torture, physique et plus ou moins mentale, mauvais traitement, mention de troubles post-traumatiques...

Hey ! Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais rien publié, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot pour le bac et aucune inspiration pendant l'été.

Personne n'a corrigé cet OS à part moi, donc toutes les erreurs sont les miennes. Si vous en voyez qui restent, faites-moi signe !

Voici donc mon premier OS sur ce fandom :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était retourné à Poudlard à contrecœur. À la fin de l'année précédente déjà, il avait eu une longue discussion avec Dean, à propos de ce qu'ils feraient. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de choix : c'était soit retourner à l'école, comme ils l'auraient fait sans y penser si Dumbledore était toujours vivant, soit fuir.

Ou du moins, Dean allait probablement devoir fuir. Il était né-Moldu, et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de demander à quiconque le sort réservé à ceux qui ne descendaient pas de sorciers par des Mangemorts – ils étaient tous deux à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils n'étaient pas encore, du moins officiellement, au pouvoir, mais les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas fait d'illusions.

Il avait fallu des heures à Dean pour convaincre son meilleur ami de retourner à Poudlard, même sans lui. Je serais en sécurité, avait-il dit, et je serais plus tranquille si je savais que toi aussi.

« Sécurité, mon cul ! » s'exclama Seamus en donnant un violent coup de pied sur la banquette devant lui.

Le Poudlard Express était moins rempli que d'habitude, bien que le quai ait été bondé, et il avait tout un compartiment à lui seul. Le train venait de partir et il était déjà aux prises avec les pensées qui l'avaient torturé tout l'été : le voyage s'annonçait désagréable, pour le moins.

Heureusement pour lui, cinq minutes à peine après son éclat d'humeur, Neville, Ginny et Luna firent irruption dans son compartiment. Soulagé, au moins un peu, de pouvoir penser à autre chose, Seamus essaya de leur adresser un sourire sincère, qui se raffermit lorsqu'il vinrent s'asseoir avec lui. Ils engagèrent aussitôt la conversation à propos de l'A.D., des faux Gallions, de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année – hors de question de laisser les Mangemorts régner sur l'école ! – et Seamus hocha la tête, mémorisant la moindre de leurs paroles.

Quand, après avoir fini de le briefer, ils lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage et partirent en quête d'autres membres de l'A.D., ayant soigneusement évité de mentionner son meilleur ami – ou son absence –, il fut heureux d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer qui n'était ni sa famille, ni Dean.

Au point où il en était, il aurait été prêt à lire l'intégralité de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premières punitions ne tombent. Malgré la les efforts visibles de la majorité des professeurs pour ne pas envoyer d'élèves chez les Carrow comme ils étaient supposés le faire, quiconque commettait la moindre incartade lors de cours « d'Art de la Magie Noire » ou « d'étude des Moldus » ne pouvait y échapper.

La première punition que connut Seamus lui fut donc, sans surprise, infligée à cause d'une protestation lors de ces derniers. Trois jours à peine après la rentrée, il était assis dans une salle claire et froide, obligé d'écouter Alecto Carrow dénigrer les Moldus d'une manière qui sans doute aurait fait pâlir d'envie le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui dès qu'elle les traita de « sales porcs usurpateurs ». Serrant les poings, il essaya de se contenir et de ne pas éclater, mais plus elle parlait et plus il voyait rouge. « Vermine », « sous-humains », « indignes de vivre », « dépravés » - son père n'était pas comme ça - « bêtes et sales » - aucun Moldu ne méritait d'être traité ainsi - « attardés » - encore moins par une imbécile doublée d'une ignorante au QI tellement bas qu'elle ne savait probablement pas ce que QI voulait dire - « incapables »- et elle _souriait, souriait encore et encore._

-LA FERME !

Alecto se tourna vers lui, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. Il était debout, fulminant, et la regardait d'un air haineux.

-Quelque chose à dire, gamin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de m'interrompre, tu sais ? continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole. Mais je dois dire qu'avec un père comme le tien, je ne m'étonne pas que tes capacités mentales ne soient pas les meilleures.

Seamus poussa un véritable mugissement de fureur et toutes les lampes explosèrent, projetant des débris de verre dans toute la classe. Alecto perdit un instant son sourire et lui jeta un sort rapide qu'il n'entendit pas, rendu sourd par les pulsations de son sang à ses tempes.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être évanoui, mais il se réveilla dans un des cachots, les poignets attachés au mur par les chaînes récemment huilées par Rusard. Alecto se tenait devant lui et le regardait d'un air contemplatif, comme si elle réfléchissait.

En voyant qu'il était réveillé, elle se leva et vint se placer à quelques pas devant lui, sans accorder d'attention à l'expression furieuse qu'il portait.

-_Endoloris_, siffla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Il ne se souvint pas non plus de ce qui était arrivé après. Mais lorsqu'il revint à nouveau à lui, allongé dans l'infirmerie, son corps si meurtri qu'il avait mal en respirant, il en était plus qu'heureux.

* * *

Le réveil affichait deux heures du matin lorsque Seamus s'extirpa de ses couvertures, posant ses pieds silencieusement sur le sol. Il distingua vaguement Neville qui faisait de même, enfilant ses chaussures. Après avoir guetté le moindre bruit pendant quelques secondes, ils se levèrent tous les deux et ouvrirent la porte du dortoir qu'ils étaient désormais les seuls à occuper. La salle commune semblait vide : en tout cas, personne ne parlait ou ne marchait.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent rapidement, et furent rejoints une minute plus tard par Parvati. Ils se sourirent tous, éclairés par le clair de lune, puis se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la sortie.

La grosse dame les laissa passer sans protester, endormie. Neville sortit une petite cale de bois de sa poche et la plaça dans l'ouverture du portrait de manière à ce qu'elle soit invisible depuis le couloir, puis rattrapa ses deux amis qui avançaient déjà à pas de loups.

Neville, Ginny et Luna avaient établi des tours : chaque semaine, un groupe de quelques élèves d'une maison se faufilait hors de leur salle commune au milieu de la nuit, pour aller montrer que l'Armée de Dumbledore résistait encore.

Ce soir, ils étaient censés aller peindre sur un mur menant au cachot le message suivant : « L'Armée de Dumbledore vous informe que dix Mangemorts avertis en valent un ! Alors on ne vous parle pas de ce que valent trois... »

Tous les membres de l'AD savaient que cela ne signifiait rien, évidemment, si ce n'était montrer qu'ils étaient toujours présents et actifs : ils savaient en revanche qu'ils avaient une nouvelle réunion le soir suivant pour s'entraîner. Neville avait envoyé le message par les faux Gallions deux jours auparavant, mais provoquer les Carrow était un plaisir qu'ils s'accordaient tous avec joie – deux mois que les deux Mangemorts ne comprenaient pas comment ils faisaient pour continuer à se réunir. Cela les rendait fous. Ils se défoulaient en distribuant plus de punitions, bien sûr, mais les élèves tenaient le coup, certain les provoquant même volontairement pour éviter aux plus jeunes et plus vulnérables de subir la colère du frère et de la sœur.

L'un dans l'autre, Seamus estimait qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal. Ils récupéraient coupure après bleu lorsqu'ils se montraient insolents, mais même les sang-mêlés n'étaient jamais en danger de mort. Ils étaient en revanche les sujet de torture préférés des Carrow, aussi s'arrangeait-il le plus souvent pour s'en tenir à des « infractions » mineures – faire exploser un objet près de la tête d'Amycus Carrow lorsqu'il était en pleine tirade, par exemple.

Personne ne s'était encore fait prendre lors d'une sortie nocturne. La première chose à laquelle ils s'étaient tous entraînés avait été le sortilège de Désillusion, que les trois Gryffondors avaient lancé après s'être engagés dans un couloir éclairé. Ainsi camouflés, au milieu des ombres, ils étaient très difficilement repérables, même si Lavande avait eut la frayeur de sa vie lorsque Miss Teigne avait bondit sur elle, la première fois que ça avait été à son tour.

Une fois arrivés à l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi, Seamus et Neville chuchotèrent quelques mots à Parvati, qui s'empressa de lever sa baguette et de tracer le message sur le mur devant lequel tout élève se rendant à un cours de Potion passerait. Les deux garçons montaient la garde à chaque bout du couloir, attentifs au moindre bruit, à la moindre lueur. Depuis leur troisième action de ce genre, Rogue avait en effet instauré des patrouilles de nuit.

Tourné vers le bout du couloir, Seamus jetait de temps à autres un regard à Parvati, qui écrivait le message aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans le rendre illisible. Il songeait que Dean aurait pu dessiner quelque chose pour rendre l'insulte plus vivante. Peut-être une caricature. Ou alors, il aurait parlé de cette expression typiquement Moldue qui impliquait de « changer une ampoule » et, en voyant que presque personne ne comprenait, aurait rit puis expliqué la plaisanterie. Puis il serait venu l'écrire lui-même, parce que personne ne se serait souvenu des termes exacts. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré être de ceux qui protégeaient les première années, qui haussaient la voix en cours, et finissaient à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par semaine.

Il n'imaginait pas que Dean serait resté neutre et impassible. Jamais son ami n'aurait supporté l'ambiance de Poudlard cette année. Il aurait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour saper le régime des Carrow et les empêcher de s'imposer.

-Amycus, dépêche toi ! chuchota furieusement une fois de femme qu'il aurait désormais pu reconnaître entre mille.

Seamus sursauta et jeta un regard paniqué vers Parvati en levant sa baguette. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, bien trop vite à son goût, et entendit Neville murmurer à Parvati de partir, alors que la brune finissait le dernier mot. Il les entendit se disputer à voix basse, la jeune fille lui répliquant qu'elle avait presque fini, sa voix soudain couverte par celle des Carrow.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose ? demanda Alecto, toujours au coin du couloir, à peine à un mètre de distance de Seamus, qui reculait doucement pour ne pas se trouver dans la lumière projetée par leurs baguettes.

-Il y a quelqu'un ! répondit son frère en grondant. _Stupéfix !_

Heureusement pour Seamus, le sort était lancé totalement à l'aveuglette et le rata de quarante bons centimètres. Il se tourna pour courir et rencontra le regard terrifié de Neville, dont le sortilège de Désillusion n'arrivait visiblement plus à tenir. Ils entendit les cris triomphants des Carrow juste derrière lui et le début d'un sortilège de détection.

-Cours ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson dans la direction générale de Parvati, avant de se jeter par terre pour éviter les traits lumineux qui jaillirent des baguettes des Mangemorts.

-_Petrificus Totalus !_ hurla Neville en courant au secours de Seamus, désormais lui aussi visible.

-_Tarentallegra ! _lança-t-il à son tour en se retournant pour faire face à leurs adversaires.

-_Impedimenta !_ jubila Alecto en entravant Neville, tandis que son frère désarmait Seamus et l'immobilisait à son tour.

Ce fut fini aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de relever le menton, refusant de céder devant les deux professeurs.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... comme c'est étonnant, ricana le frère en voyant leurs visages. Finnigan et Londubat.

-On les amène chez Rusard, ordonna la Mangemort d'un air presque déçu. Il n'aura qu'à les suspendre avant de venir nettoyer ça, ajouta-t-elle en levant sa baguette, éclairant le message laissé par Parvati. Notre tour est fini dans un quart d'heure, on ne vas pas perdre de temps avec ces deux-là.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Amycus, l'air moins joyeux qu'avant.

Il ramassa leurs baguettes et rendit sa mobilité à Neville, se plaçant derrière eux pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite, tandis que sa sœur les menait vers le bureau du concierge – et les chaînes qu'il avait soigneusement huilées au début de l'année.

Elle frappa bruyamment à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur le concierge encore debout et tout habillé malgré l'heure tardive. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres minces quand il aperçut les deux élèves.

-Une dizaine d'heures devrait suffire, déclara Amycus.

Rusard hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire, puis repartit fouiller dans la pièce pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, un trousseau de clés dans une main et une lanterne dans l'autre.

-Par ici, par ici, marmonna-t-il en montrant le chemin, les menant jusqu'à un couloir uniquement composé de cellules. Deux personnes les occupaient déjà, mais ils ne pouvait pas les distinguer, déduisant seulement des bruits métalliques et des pleurs derrière les portes qu'elles étaient occupées. Rusard les amena jusqu'au milieu, loin des deux premiers élèves, et ouvrit deux cellules côte à côte.

Il fit rentrer Neville en premier, le fit monter sur un escabeau et fit descendre les chaînes avec enthousiasme. Il les referma sur les poignets du jeune homme, dont la façade assurée menaçait de briser en éclat. Il échangeait des regards paniqués avec Seamus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

Rusard finit de fermer fermement les bracelets de fer et força Neville à lever les bras en tirant sur les assemblages métalliques. Lorsqu'il sembla qu'il ne pouvait plus tirer, le concierge bloqua les chaînes et donna un coup de pied vigoureux à l'escabeau, laissant Neville sans appui. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais serra les dents, refusant de céder. Les deux Mangemorts lui sourirent en poussant Seamus hors de la pièce, vers la seconde cellule.

-Bonne nuit Londubat ! lança gaiement Alecto en tirant son prisonnier par le bras.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, Rusard poussa la lourde porte en bois, la refermant sur un Neville à l'expression hésitant entre la peur et le défi. Il boitilla ensuite jusqu'à la seconde pièce et fit subir le même traitement à Seamus, étirant ses bras le plus possible sous les regards satisfaits des Carrow avant d'écarter le tabouret du même geste qu'avant.

Il sortit en emportant la lanterne avec lui, et Seamus se retrouva dans le noir. Le silence se fit vite, les paroles échangées entre les Carrow et Rusard et le bruit de leurs pas, étouffés par les murs, s'éloignant rapidement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il entende les premiers _autres_ bruits : des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, glissant du plafond des couinements de rats et de souris venant des murs l'air froid qui circulait dans les couloirs et soufflait sous la porte, sifflant dans les ouvertures étroites le hululement d'un hibou qui lui parvint étonnamment clair et enfin, le cliquetis des chaînes, qui s'entrechoquaient à chaque fois qu'il ne bougeait ne serait qu'un orteil.

Il fallut un peu plus longtemps pour qu'il commence à avoir réellement mal. Ses épaules s'engourdirent, mais la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait ne s'apaisa pas. Puis ses poignets, meurtris par les bracelets de fers serrés, commencèrent à envoyer des pointes de souffrance le long de ses bras. Il sentit ses mains devenir froides, ses doigts raides et à peine pliables, ses coudes se tordre dans un angle désagréable.

Encore plus tard, il commença à sentir ses épaules se déboîter, la sensation inconfortable presque masquée par la douleur lancinante qui traversait ses bras de part en part. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais les quelques sanglots qu'il avait laissés échapper l'avaient presque étranglé.

Il n'avait rien entendu de nouveau. Pas un bruit de pas, même venant de l'étage au dessus. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il avait essayé d'appeler Neville, mais son ami n'avait pas répondu. Puis, il avait eu le souffle trop court pour le gaspiller ainsi, et il avait abandonné.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité passée à contempler les contours indistincts de la porte en ignorant l'humidité froide qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements et l'élancement qui venait de ses bras, Seamus finit par percevoir ce qui ressemblait à un raclement. Le bruit devint plus fort, et il distingua un murmure l'accompagnant, des grognements assourdis mais visiblement émis par quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur. Probablement Rusard, qui avait essayé de faire disparaître le message écrit par Parvati – Seamus lui souhaitait bien du plaisir.

Après cela, il s'écoula sans doute des heures avant qu'il n'entende enfin du bruit provenant d'un point au dessus de lui. Des bruits de pas qui semblèrent voler par-dessus ses mains endolories et engourdies, puis à nouveau le presque silence de la cellule. Les premiers cours de la journée avaient commencé, mais il ne devait pas être plus de huit heures, et il faisait toujours aussi noir et froid.

Une goutte d'eau glacée glissa le long de ses bras, offrant une sensation incroyablement plaisante contre sa peau torturée, puis vint se loger dans son cou et descendit le long de son dos.

Puis une autre.

Seamus se concentra sur sa respiration, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Ses yeux le piquaient et il sentait ses paupières tomber d'elles-même.

Encore une autre.

Il ferma enfin les paupières, essayant de trouver le sommeil. La position inconfortable l'empêcha de s'assoupir.

Encore une autre.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Encore une autre.

Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir.

Encore une autre.

Quelqu'un vint et repartit, accompagné par un bruit de grincement. Un des deux autres élève devait avoir été libéré.

Encore une autre.

D'autres bruits de pas. Il ne sentait plus ses mains.

Encore une autre.

Les crampes de son dos commencèrent à se faire sentir également. Il remua un peu son cou, faisant craquer plusieurs vertèbres.

Encore une autre.

Ses épaules semblaient en feu.

Encore une autre.

Inspirer.

Encore une autre.

Expirer. Un rat passa à toute vitesse sous ses pieds.

Encore une autre.

Une autre cellule ouverte. Quelqu'un pleurait.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

Encore une autre.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant abominablement.

-Alors, on a passé une bonne matinée, Finnigan ? sourit Alecto, se tenant derrière Rusard.

* * *

La cloche sonna et les couloirs étaient déjà bondés lorsque Seamus sortit. Noël était passé et la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Pas de nouvelle de Harry, Ron ou Hermione, des morts dans tous les coins, et sa mère lui écrivait à peine trois mots depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Elle comprenait, il lui avait expliqué, mais elle voulait tellement le _revoir_. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était vivant. Le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras.

Il était vivant. Il était loin d'aller bien. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui infliger ça.

-Seamus ? Ça va ? demanda doucement Neville en voyant que son ami n'avançait plus, les yeux dans le vague.

Lui aussi semblait plus éteint qu'à l'ordinaire. Luna n'était pas rentrée avec le Poudlard Express, et ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle non plus, pas même un message grâce aux Gallions. Les diffusions de Potterveille étaient écoutées et commentées avec un grand enthousiasme dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais bien que l'humour des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan rendent le contenu plus supportable, il semblait que ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient plus rien de réconfortant à dire. Seamus avait cru pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de Dean, seulement pour apprendre qu'il était de nouveau porté disparu. Il commençait à désespérer.

-Ouais, ça va, répondit-il finalement, le flot d'élèves complètement tari.

Neville ne releva pas. Ils descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, le pas lourd et lent. La plupart des élèves étaient installés autour des tables et mangeaient avec appétit. Ils rejoignirent Ginny, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, et s'assirent en face d'elle.

Les deux garçons se servirent et prirent quelques bouchées, mais Seamus posa vite sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas faim. La nourriture n'avait pas de goût. Il mâcha machinalement, mécaniquement, ce qu'il avait déjà avalé et déglutit, mais ne reprit pas ses couverts. Il contempla un instant son assiette puis laissa dériver son regard, portant peu d'attention à la discussion entre Neville et Ginny à côté de lui. Le bourdonnement paisible des conversations s'arrêta cependant soudain, et ses deux amis s'interrompirent brusquement.

Toutes les têtes de tournèrent vers un seul point, où une élève de Serdaigle défiait Amycus du regard, debout devant lui, un gobelet à la main. Le Mangemort était couvert de jus de citrouille, sa robe tâchée et dégoulinante, et il frémissait de rage. La jeune fille blonde, qui avait l'air d'avoir une quinzaine d'année, ne se laissa pas démonter et releva le menton comme pour le toiser, malgré ses dix centimètres et trente kilos en moins.

-Ne redites. Plus jamais. Du mal. De ma famille, articula-t-elle, le verre tremblant dans ses mains.

Amycus la gifla violemment du dos de la main, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La fille trébucha et tomba, se cognant la tête sur le banc de sa table, et le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

-_Protego !_ s'exclama Seamus, réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair en empoignant sa propre baguette.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir lancé le sort, une demi-douzaine de sortilèges similaires envoyèrent le frère Carrow valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de distance de l'élève, qui ne se relevait pas. En revanche, il était le seul à l'avoir hurlé aussi fort. Les petits yeux méchants de l'homme se posèrent immédiatement sur lui lorsqu'il se releva, et Seamus se prit à adopter la même attitude que la fille de Serdaigle, sa propre baguette pointée vers le Mangemort.

-_Endoloris,_ siffla Amycus, écumant de rage.

Le sort prit l'irlandais par surprise et il ne put retenir ses cris de douleur. Neville et Ginny tentèrent d'arrêter la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait, et tout était rouge, rouge, rouge, noir.

La douleur s'arrêta et son corps se détendit tout d'un coup, tombant à la renverse, laissant son crâne heurter durement le sol. Seamus entrouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers Carrow, juste à temps pour le voir lever sa baguette une nouvelle fois vers lui, et il hurla à nouveau.

Un feu liquide courait dans ses veines, dévorait son cœur et ses poumons, des dizaines de pierres l'atteignaient au ventre et aux bras, des centaines de bâtons martelaient son dos et ses jambes, des milliers d'aiguilles perçaient sa peau, le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche et il savait qu'il criait, qu'il criait fort, mais ça faisait trop mal mal mal _mal._

Tout s'arrêta tout d'un coup, et il put à nouveau respirer. L'air irrita encore plus sa gorge déjà malmenée, et lorsque Ginny l'aida à se relever, il sentit la main que la rousse passa derrière son crâne coller à ses cheveux.

-La prochaine fois je te ferai regretter d'être _né_, Finnigan, grinça Amycus, sa voix parvenant étrangement assourdie aux oreilles de Seamus.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Neville agiter sa propre baguette sous la table en chuchotant quelque chose, et Carrow se retrouva soudain confronté à une éruption de furoncles.

-Qui a fait ça ? _Qui ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix à moitié étranglée par la colère, en tournant sur lui-même, menaçant tous les élèves.

Seamus en profita pour se relever et, toujours soutenu par Ginny, pour sortir discrètement de la Grande Salle pendant que le Mangemort annulait rapidement le sort et cherchait un coupable. La plupart des autres élèves recommencèrent à manger, s'appliquant consciencieusement à ne pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne trouvait personne à accuser. Les amis de la fille de Serdaigle l'emportèrent également en dehors de la salle, et suivirent Seamus et Ginny jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle semblait toujours inconsciente.

-Seamus. Seamus, tu es toujours avec moi ? murmura la rousse, le guidant pour descendre l'escalier.

-Mmmhph, émit l'irlandais, toujours sonné.

-Ça va aller, madame Pomfresh va te remettre sur pied, ça va aller, murmurait-elle en le tirant doucement derrière elle.

Seamus releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Les Carrow torturaient tous les élèves qui leur déplaisaient et presque tout le monde n'osait plus rien dire, chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il était passé sous un rouleau compresseur, Luna était portée disparue et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Dean – _bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas aller._

Il s'évanouit avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

-Vous allez vous mettre par deux et lancer l'Imperium sur votre partenaire. Faites lui faire des sauts à cloche pied, chanter l'hymne national chinois, attaquer quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en fiche, tant que vous prouvez que vous pouvez le lancer ! Certains parmi vous se sont montrés peu doués dans cet exercice, ajouta Amycus, en lançant un regard appuyé aux Gryffondors. Si vous ne réussissez pas aujourd'hui, vous aurez une retenue, et je vous apprendrais moi-même.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais et donna le signal de départ. La plupart des élèves, des Serdaigles et Gryffondors de septième année – du moins, ceux qui étaient toujours à Poudlard et allaient encore en classe ou n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie –, ne bougèrent cependant pas. Certains reculèrent derrière les autres, d'autres semblaient contempler l'idée de prendre leur professeur pour _partenaire_, mais aucun ne fit de mouvement pour jeter le sortilège à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vois, siffla le Mangemort. Voyons, voyons... si vous ne vous mettez pas par paires et ne commencez pas à vous exercer tout de suite, nous aurons une discussion avec le directeur Rogue, et chacun de vous aura droit à son passage chez Rusard. Maintenant allez-y !

Les menaces furent suffisantes pour décider la majorité des élèves à finalement obéir, et plusieurs duos se formèrent aux quatre coins de la salle, commençant mollement et sans vraiment d'efforts à s'exercer. La plupart d'entre eux, de toute manière, étaient exténués, brisés. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils résistaient, et chaque semaine, le nombre d'élèves dans les dortoirs diminuait. Certains s'enfuyaient et retournaient chez eux, d'autres auraient acheté un abonnement pour avoir une place permanente à l'infirmerie s'il y en avait eu un, mais ceux qui restaient subissaient. Ils étaient fatigués. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment la force de se dire qu'ils risqueraient ces punitions pour contrarier le Mangemort. Les retenues qui se passaient dans les cachots de Rusard étaient désormais réputées pour être affreuses et vous faire presque perdre la raison et personne, absolument personne, n'avait envie de se confronter à Rogue après que la nouvelle de l'évasion de Harry Potter du manoir des Malfoy soit arrivée. Cela faisait à peine deux jours, mais il avait été constamment d'une humeur massacrante et avait en tout retiré un bon millier de points aux quatre Maisons, y compris Serpentard.

Pour Seamus, en revanche, ces deux derniers jours avaient été marqués par le soulagement. Le soir même de l'évasion, alors qu'il venait de terminer un cours de Potions particulièrement désagréable avec les Serpentards, il avait écouté Potterveille avec les autres dans la salle commune, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait eu des nouvelles de Dean.

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Ils devaient parler d'autres événements passés plus inaperçus mais importants, des autres victimes, mais tout de même, on parlait du Survivant qui avait échappé aux Mangemorts – et Dean était avec lui. Le faux Gallion de l'A.D. avait chauffé dans sa poche juste au moment de l'émission. Dean était vivant, sain et sauf, caché en sécurité. Il n'avait pas révélé l'endroit où il restait, mais il savait que c'était avec Harry – et Luna ! Luna aussi était bien vivante ! – et pour le moment, cela suffisait à Seamus. Dean et Luna étaient sains et saufs et en sécurité. Il s'était presque senti revivre.

Il se sentait revigoré, énergique, et surtout, il avait à nouveau la force de défier les Mangemorts en charge de l'école. Aussi ne se tourna-t-il pas vers Lavande, qui n'avait pas non plus levé sa baguette vers lui, et attendit-il patiemment.

-Finnigan, Brown, au travail, grogna Amycus en les apercevant du coin de l'œil.

-Non, répondit l'irlandais, un sourire de défi étirant ses lèvres.

Le murmure des incantations et discussions mourut instantanément. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il entendit Lavande réprimer un petit rire. Le Mangemort s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde, puis sa baguette fendit rapidement l'air en direction de Seamus.

-_Protego !_ s'exclama Lavande, déviant le trait lumineux bleuâtre.

-_Stupéfix_, grogna Amycus en la visant. _Sectusempra_, vociféra-t-il à nouveau en direction de l'irlandais.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver, et une grosse plaie s'ouvrit sur son bras gauche, s'ajoutant aux bleus et aux cicatrices qui le décoraient déjà, laissant immédiatement son sang s'écouler hors de lui. Il contre-attaqua en le pétrifiant, non sans recevoir une deuxième profonde coupure en plein torse qui le fit tituber. Le professeur tomba lourdement sur le sol, raide comme un piquet, et il ne s'écoula qu'une poignée de secondes avant que les autres élèves ne se précipitent vers lui et Lavande. Quelqu'un la ranima, tandis qu'une Serdaigle, Lisa Turpin, refermait grossièrement ses plaies.

-Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, il te faut de vrais soins, dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle à toute vitesse pendant que Lavande se relevait.

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent péniblement debout, Seamus faisant particulièrement attention à ses plaies, et ils sortirent rapidement pour aller voir madame Pomfresh.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va encore pouvoir supporter ça, murmura Lavande après une petite minute de marche chancelante, obligée de soutenir son ami.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua ce dernier, grimaçant en sentant un pic de douleur remonter dans son bras. Mais je refuse d'abandonner.

-Je ne parlais pas d'abandonner, sourit la jeune fille en l'aidant à descendre un escalier. Je dis juste qu'ils sont de plus en plus violents, ces derniers temps. Ils ne nous torturaient que rarement au début de l'année, et quand ils nous blessaient – elle eut un mouvement de tête vers sa poitrine – ce n'était ni aussi grave, ni aussi profond.

-Nous, encore, ça peut aller, soupira l'irlandais en trébuchant un peu. Mais les troisième année sont terrifiés depuis ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Euan. Et je les comprends...

-Les plus jeunes aussi, répliqua Lavande. Mais ça n'empêche pas les Carrow de les punir quand même.

Ils échangèrent une grimace. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus que ce qu'ils faisaient déjà, et ils ne pouvaient pas protéger tous les autres élèves. Les professeurs faisaient eux aussi leur part, et intervenaient le plus souvent possible pour empêcher les Mangemorts de faire du mal aux enfants, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'engager dans un duel pour empêcher chacun d'être puni.

Et ils n'étaient qu'en mars, ce qui voulait dire que l'année était encore loin d'être terminée.

Ils poussèrent enfin la porte de l'infirmerie, pour voir que plusieurs lits étaient déjà occupés, dont un par Neville, qui avait subi une retenue particulièrement éprouvante deux jours plus tôt, même selon les nouveaux standards.

-Encore ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en se précipitant vers eux.

Mais plus que de l'agacement, c'était la résignation qui se lisait dans son attitude, lorsqu'elle fit s'asseoir Seamus et entreprit de refermer ses plaies, envoyant Lavande se coucher un peu plus loin.

En effet : combien de temps allaient-ils encore tenir ?

* * *

Le printemps semblait avoir été retardé par les nombreux Détraqueurs qui rôdaient un peu partout. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais la fin d'avril approchait et le soleil n'apparaissait encore que rarement.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Lavande s'était révélé juste. Les Carrow n'hésitaient plus à frapper les élèves directement. Terry Boot s'était retrouvé avec un bras cassé pour avoir hurlé dans la Grande Salle que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient introduits dans Gringotts et échappés avec un dragon – une histoire qui avait redonné le sourire à certains. Michael Corner avait ensuite été terriblement torturé après avoir été surpris en train de délivrer des élèves de première année en retenue dans les cachots. Neville lui-même avait fini par devoir quitter les dortoirs trois jours plus tôt poursuivi par les Carrow, après que les Mangemorts aient échoué à kidnapper sa grand-mère, il s'était réfugié dans la Salle sur Demande, disparaissant sous leur nez.

Plusieurs élèves l'avaient rejoint depuis, après qu'il ait fait passer l'information grâce aux faux Gallions. De plus en plus de septième année défiaient Rogue et les Carrow en toute occasion, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient une issue de secours. Lavande aussi s'y était réfugiée peu de temps auparavant, ayant lancé un maléfice à Alecto en plein cours d'étude des Moldus, après que la Mangemort ait dit que « les nés-Moldus valaient encore moins que les Moldus eux-mêmes ».

Seamus et Parvati étaient donc les derniers Gryffondors de septième année, et avaient réussi à ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit depuis que, une semaine plus tôt, ils avaient entrepris de libérer systématiquement tous les élèves qui se retrouvaient dans les cachots. Ça rendait Rusard fou.

Ils étaient en train de forcer une des cellules où ils savaient qu'une élève de deuxième année était enfermée lorsque leur chance finit par tourner, et une patrouille de Serpentards fit brusquement irruption derrière eux.

-_Petrificus Totalus _! hurla Parvati, touchant un des gros bras de plein fouet.

C'étaient des élèves de cinquième et sixième années, plutôt imposants, et ils ne se laissèrent pas déstabiliser. Ils répliquèrent en tentant de les stupéfixer, mais la jeune fille les protégea tous les deux tandis que Seamus ouvrait enfin la porte et se précipitait à l'intérieur pour délivrer l'élève. La Gryffondor contre-attaqua, désarmant un second assaillant et envoyer voler un troisième, mais ils étaient encore trois et se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle.

-_Expelliarmus _! lança Seamus en ressortant précipitamment, poussant une petite rousse apeurée derrière son dos. Viens, on y va !

Parvati jeta un dernier maléfice par-dessus son épaule et tous trois se mirent à courir éperdument, sans arriver à distancer la patrouille. La plus petite fille haletait, peinant à tenir le rythme, et ils tournèrent dans un long couloir tout droit.

-On fait des cibles trop faciles ! cria Parvati à l'attention de son ami en jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux.

-Je sais ! répondit celui-ci, apercevant également leurs poursuivants.

Il se prit alors les pieds dans une dalle mal ajustée et fit un roulé boulé par terre avant de gémir de douleur, la main crispée sur sa cheville.

-Courez ! ordonna-t-il aux deux filles. Parvati, ne t'occupe pas de moi et- _Impedimenta _!

Le sortilège toucha un des Serpentards en pleine poitrine et il s'arrêta soudainement, avant de lever sa baguette.

Le maléfice de Parvati l'atteignit en pleine tête et elle recommença à courir, le bruit des sorts lancés par Seamus s'atténuant rapidement. Elle prit la fille de deuxième année dans ses bras pour aller plus vite et atteignit rapidement une autre aile du château, réussissant par miracle à ne pas croiser un seul autre adversaire potentiel.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un croisement, essoufflée. La jeune élève se détacha d'elle et se mit debout. Elle semblait encore secouée, mais soulagée.

-Je peux me débrouiller à partir d'ici, assura-t-elle. Merci.

-Pars vite, souffla la Gryffondor en s'appuyant contre le mur, les jambes molles.

L'autre fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle repartit en courant, prenant le couloir qui tournait à droite. Parvati s'accorda quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver son souffle, puis elle reprit le chemin en sens inverse, sa baguette à la main, prête à lancer un sort au premier Serpentard ou Mangemort qu'elle croiserait.

Elle n'alla pas loin avant de devoir brusquement sauter sur le côté pour éviter un Stupéfix bien placé. Un des sixième année de la patrouille l'avait rattrapée, et souriait d'un air mauvais. Il avait une égratignure sur le bras, mais ne paraissait pas fatigué par un quelconque combat, et la jeune fille fut soudain inquiète pour Seamus.

-_Silencio _! lança-t-elle en évitant un nouveau sort.

Elle toucha sa cible, mais le Serpentard devait connaître les sortilèges informulés, car il attaqua à nouveau. Parvati dévia le maléfice et s'approcha, contre-attaquant à son tour. Le couloir semblait illuminé par des feux d'artifice, et ils se tournèrent autour pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant qu'elle n'ait une idée.

-_Accio baguette _! s'écria-t-elle, tendant la main pour attraper l'arme de son adversaire.

Celui-ci, déconcerté, ne put éviter son maléfice du Saucisson, et tomba raide comme un piquet, face contre terre. Il y eut une sorte de craquement, mais Parvati ne s'en préoccupa pas et elle se remit à courir vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Seamus.

À un dizaine de mètre, elle entendit un cri puis, en s'approchant, elle distingua des grognements étouffés et des bruits de coups. Elle accéléra l'allure et découvrit les deux autres Serpentards qui les poursuivaient en train de passer à tabac l'irlandais mal en point.

-_Expelliarmus _! lança-t-elle directement sur les deux garçons, leur faisant faire un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres.

Ils atterrirent brutalement et ne se relevèrent pas tout de suite, sonnés, ce qui laissa le temps à Parvati de relever un Seamus peu vaillant. Il avait le nez visiblement cassé, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, et deux yeux au beurre noir commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son visage. Sa lèvre fendue l'empêchait de parler correctement et il boitait.

-Cours, cours ! supplia Parvati en voyant les deux gros bras se relever.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la Salle sur Demande, si seulement ils pouvaient y arriver avant d'être attrapés...

-_Stupéfix _! s'exclamèrent deux voix venant de derrière les Serpentards.

Ceux-ci retombèrent aussi tôt, évanouis, pour laisser la place à deux jeunes élèves de Serdaigle. Ils se regardèrent, l'air presque horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient fait, puis se tournèrent vers Parvati et Seamus.

-Merci, fit la jeune fille en leur adressant un signe, s'empressant de partir dans l'autre sens.

Elle aida Seamus à se traîner jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, le portant à moitié. Il dodelinait de la tête, à peine conscient. Elle le laissa glisser à terre pour passer rapidement trois fois devant la statue, et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte qui apparut.

-Vite, j'ai besoin d'aide ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les quelques occupants de la salle relevèrent la tête vers elle, et Terry Boot sortit pour l'aider à porter Seamus à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils le déposèrent sur un des hamacs, l'irlandais avait complètement perdu connaissance.

-Écartez-vous, ordonna une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle laissa Padma s'approcher, une bouteille d'une potion de couleur bleue dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, en train de marmonner des formules. Sa jumelle s'était entraînée dès le début de l'année à lancer des sorts de soin, comme la plupart des membres de l'A.D. : ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas passer leur temps à aller à l'infirmerie pour la moindre égratignure.

Padma examina rapidement Seamus et commença à soigner sa cheville. Parvati se détendit enfin et s'assit sur un autre hamac, vite rejointe par Lavande. Son amie lui sourit gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-On était en bas, en train d'ouvrir une des cellules de Rusard, et une patrouille de Serpentards nous est tombée dessus, expliqua la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux. Seamus est tombé et j'ai du le laisser derrière pour faire partir la gamine de deuxième année qu'on avait faite sortir, puis je suis tombée sur un des Serpentards en revenant sur mes pas, et le temps que j'arrive, ils s'étaient mis à deux contre un et frappaient Seamus de toutes leurs forces. Puis deux Serdaigles sont arrivés et les ont stupéfixés, et je l'ai amené jusqu'ici, raconta-t-elle.

-Ça va aller, ta sœur va le remettre sur pied, assura Lavande.

-On ne peut plus revenir à la tour non plus, murmura Parvati, l'air défait.

-Bienvenue dans notre repère à tous, alors ! s'exclama son amie d'une voix enjouée.

Parvati s'obligea à sourire, mais sa fatigue se faisait sentir, et Lavande dut le remarquer, car elle l'aida à se relever et la mena jusqu'aux hamacs sous la tapisserie de Gryffondor.

-J'ai besoin d'un hamac pour Parvati ! fit-elle à voix haute, sans s'adresser à personne.

À la surprise de son amie, un hamac rouge vif apparut juste devant elles, se logeant si parfaitement entre les autres qu'il semblait avoir toujours été là. Il était accompagné d'une couverture pliée et d'un petit oreiller.

-Repose-toi, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Seamus, il va s'en tirer sans problème, sourit Lavande en la poussant doucement dans le hamac.

Parvati hocha la tête, enleva ses chaussure et sa veste, et déplia la couverture, se tourna vers le mur plutôt que d'avoir la salle dans son champ de vision, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et eut à peine le temps de soupirer qu'elle était déjà endormie.

* * *

_Il avait mal, vraiment mal. Son genou était étrangement tordu mais il courait, il devait courir, les pas le rattrapaient et il était dans le noir, si l'on exceptait la faible lueur que sa baguette projetait devant lui pour lui permettre de voir où il marchait. Le couloir s'allongeait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, et il trébucha encore._

_-_Endoloris _! siffla une voix derrière lui._

_Il roula sur lui-même et échappa de justesse au sort, mais il n'alla pas loin avant qu'une botte sale et usée le cloue au sol._

_-Encore Finnigan, hein ? sourit Amycus Carrow. On aurait dû le savoir, après avoir attrapé tes petits copains Gryffondors._

_Seamus ouvrit la bouche mais pas un son n'en sortit. Il se débattit, mais le poids du Mangemort l'empêchait de s'écarter. Sa jambe l'élançait, son état avait empiré lorsqu'il était tombé. Sa propre baguette avait roulé au sol plus loin, éteinte et inatteignable. Il fut aveuglé lorsque Carrow baissa la sienne vers son visage, projetant une lumière puissante directement dans ses yeux._

_-_Seamus !

_Il le remit sur pieds d'un geste brutal, ramassa sa baguette et le poussa devant lui, sans accorder de considération à sa jambe blessée._

_-Chez Rusard, je suppose que tu sais où aller, lui annonça Amycus, son sourire audible dans sa voix._

_Seamus n'avait d'autre choix que de marcher. S'il tentait de s'enfuir, il n'irait pas loin, et il ne voulait pas donner au Mangemort de raison d'utiliser un sort de plus sur lui. Mais il boitait et il était terrifié._

-Seamus !

_Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour atteindre le bureau de Rusard. Lavande, Ginny et Colin y étaient déjà, tenus en respect par Alecto et désarmés eux aussi. Les deux filles portaient de nouvelles égratignures au visage et Colin semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, pâle comme la mort. Rusard les contemplait tous avec un rictus horriblement satisfait._

_-C'est le dernier, confirma le frère Carrow en poussant Seamus vers les trois autres._

_-On dirait qu'il va falloir songer à de nouvelles punitions, murmura doucereusement sa sœur en caressant sa baguette. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre avec les méthodes traditionnelles – elle fit un signe de tête en direction du concierge – je suppose qu'il va falloir que nous prenions les choses en main._

_Elle fit signe à Rusard de sortir et chuchota quelque chose à son frère. Celui-ci acquiesça, et s'empressa de ligoter Ginny, Colin et Seamus. Lavande resta libre de ses mouvements, mais pâlit considérablement en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Crivey était à deux doigts de vomir, Ginny se débattait en hurlant, et lui tentait de se défaire de ses liens, mais il n'était pas assez rapide._

_-_Seamus !

_-_Endoloris_, ordonna Alecto._

_Lavande se mit à crier, son corps tordu dans tous les sens, et elle s'affaissa au sol, comme prise de convulsions – mais il savait pourquoi, il savait ce que c'était, et ses cris couvraient ceux, furieux et paniqués, de Ginny, et lui ne pouvait que regarder et écouter et pleurer, et Lavande se griffait de douleur-_

_-_Seamus !

Seamus se redressa d'un bond, en sueur, manquant d'entrer en collision avec Dean. Sa respiration était hachée et rapide, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler où il était. Quand, enfin, il assimila le fait qu'il était dans son lit, Dean à côté de lui affichant un air inquiet, et hors de portée des Carrow, il se calma. Son ami entoura ses épaules d'un bras et le serra contre lui, comme pour lui assurer qu'il était bien là.

-C'était juste un rêve, juste un cauchemar, murmura Dean en passant les doigts à travers ses cheveux trempés dans une tentative de réconfort. Juste un cauchemar.

-Un souvenir, corrigea la voix éraillée de Seamus.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt, épouvanté par les lambeaux de son cauchemar qui s'attardaient derrière ses paupières. Ça avait été juste avant Pâques, juste avant que Ginny ne parte définitivement. Ils étaient encore en train d'écrire leurs messages sur les murs, et puis-

-Mais c'est passé. C'est fini, répliqua Dean d'une voix ferme en s'écartant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

L'irlandais resta silencieux. Il avait cru revivre cette scène encore une fois. Il pensait que ses cauchemars étaient finis – il les évitait à l'aide de son insomnie, et il était conscient que ce n'était pas la méthode la plus recommandable, mais au moins, son sommeil était redevenu paisible – grâce à de grandes gorgées de potion de Sommeil. Mais ils s'étaient couchés trop tôt, et les souvenirs étaient vite remontés.

Il frissonna, malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre. Bien que la fenêtre soit ouverte et que la brise légère caressât sa peau en train de sécher, il faisait lourd. On attendait un orage spectaculaire depuis plusieurs jours.

La météo n'était cependant pas assez pour le distraire, et même la proximité réconfortante de Dean n'empêcha pas les cris de Colin de résonner encore une fois dans sa tête.

-Seamus ! fit sèchement Dean en le secoua brusquement. Regarde-moi !

-C'est pas aussi facile, d'accord ? rétorqua Seamus en s'arrachant à son étreinte. C'est pas comme si je pouvais arrêter d'y penser ! J'étais _là_, Dean. Ce n'est pas juste un cauchemar.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il recommença à trembler légèrement, mais il se glissa hors d'atteinte des bras de son ami, lui tournant le dos pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant se tendre la main vers la bouteille de potion de Sommeil posée par terre, à côté de sa table de chevet, mais une main surgit pour l'en empêcher.

-Te droguer pour dormir ne te fera pas aller mieux, protesta Dean.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? répondit Seamus avec véhémence. Espérer que ça s'arrête ?

-Tu pourrais m'en parler, suggéra son ami, croisant à nouveau son regard pour refuser de le lâcher.

L'irlandais ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver un début de réponse ou d'explication. En parler ? Il avait essayé d'épargner Dean au maximum, de ne pas lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était dit que c'était fini, que ça passerait, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de penser à autre chose.

Alors il avait à peine mentionné les séances de torture et les retenues qui avaient ponctué sa septième année à Poudlard, et Dean avait omis la majorité de son séjour chez les Malfoy et de sa fuite. Ils s'étaient raconté les soirées dans la salle commune et les discussions avec Luna et Ollivander, les cours de MacGonagall et les innombrables dessins, les séances de l'A.D. et les quelques jours de répit chez Bill et Fleur. Ils avaient aidé à reconstruire Poudlard, étaient passés voir Lavande plusieurs fois à l'hôpital pendant qu'elle était traitée pour les blessures que lui avait infligées Greyback, avaient félicité Neville pour son courage et ses qualités de leader – qui étaient restées plutôt cachées pour la plus grande partie de leur scolarité. Ils avaient passé plusieurs longs après-midi sur les rives du lac, étaient revenus chez leurs parents respectifs et avaient visité les parents de l'autre ensuite. Dean avait retrouvé ses sœurs, Seamus s'était enfin senti comme chez lui à nouveau. Les Mangemorts étaient arrêtés dans tous les coins, le ministère purgé de sa corruption. Ils avaient pleuré les morts, aussi – le professeur Lupin, sa femme, Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, et tellement d'autres. Dean avait tenu à envoyer une lettre à Andromeda Tonks, et elle l'avait invité à venir. Seamus avait retrouvé ses parents avec une joie infinie, soulagé qu'ils soient sains et saufs – tout au long de l'année, il avait craint que les Mangemorts ne tentent quelque chose contre eux pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille à Poudlard. Puis ils avaient tous les deux décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble à Londres, loin de Poudlard et des endroits qui ravivaient les souvenirs de cette année maudite.

La première chose qu'ils avaient faite avait été de passer leur permis de transplanage. Puis Seamus avait commencé à aider Abelforth à la Tête de Sanglier, et Dean s'était mis à sortir pendant les heures de travail de son ami pour peindre et dessiner. Ils avaient passé quelques soirées au Chaudron Baveur, rencontrant d'anciens élèves qu'ils connaissaient, notamment Hannah Abbot, qui leur avait servi leur Whisky Pur-Feu puis s'était assise avec eux pour échanger des nouvelles de leurs amis respectifs. Dean avait également obtenu une nouvelle baguette chez Ollivander. Ils avaient assisté à la remise en marche du monde magique, petit à petit. Un an après la mort de Voldemort, la plupart des choses étaient retournées à la normale.

À part que Dean portait désormais constamment une bague de fiançailles qui avait coûté à Seamus une certaine somme d'argent et un bon après-midi chez le bijoutier, incapable de se décider.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment rien eu de très officiel. Du moins, ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question : ils étaient ensemble, et voilà tout. Ils se tenaient la main dans rue et rien ne paraissait plus naturel, et même si leur premier baiser avait été un peu étrange, le second – juste après – avait été nettement plus satisfaisant. Il n'y avait pas eu de grande déclaration – mais dans leur dialogues, de petites marques d'affection avaient fait leur apparition.

Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau ou de renversant, mais après un an à s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre et à frôler la mort plus souvent qu'à leur tour, ils ne voulaient plus faire comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Mais ils n'avaient pas plus parlé des moments où Dean lavait ses mains beaucoup trop de fois, ou de sa légère paranoïa, ou des moments où il agrippait son ami trop fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Ils n'avaient pas non plus parlé des cicatrices qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Et ils n'avaient pas parlé des fois où Seamus ressentait une douleur vive dans tout le corps, écho d'un maléfice qu'il avait subi beaucoup trop de fois, ou de son refus de dormir, ou de ses cauchemars – _souvenirs – _récurrents. Ils n'avaient pas une seule fois essayé de parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette année où ils avaient été séparés.

-Je... finit par balbutier Seamus. C'est comme si j'étais de retour à Poudlard. Je me souviens de toutes les fois- toutes les fois où les Carrow ou Rusard nous ont attrapés ou punis. Et crois-moi, elles étaient nombreuses. Madame Pomfresh a eu du travail, ricana-t-il sans joie.

Dean ne dit rien, se contenta de prendre ses mains dans les siennes et de les serrer doucement.

-Cette fois, c'était... c'était une des pires. C'était juste avant Pâques, juste avant que Ginny ne revienne pas. On était quatre – moi, Lavande, Ginny et Colin. On devait sortir et écrire un message devant la grande salle, et revenir aussi rapidement qu'on pouvait. Mais ils patrouillaient et ils nous ont vus, et on a tous essayé de fuir dans des directions différentes, pour que ce soit plus difficile pour eux, tu sais ? Au final, renifla-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, ils nous ont tous rattrapés quand même et... et... et amenés chez Rusard, et... Ils nous ont tous attachés, sauf Lavande, et la sœur Carrow lui a lancé le sortilège Doloris...

Il abandonna et laissa ses joues s'humidifier. La gorge nouée, il continua.

-Ensuite, ça a été au tour de Colin. Puis moi. Puis Ginny. Quand ils torturaient l'un d'entre nous, ils obligeaient les autres à regarder et à écouter, et on ne pouvait littéralement rien faire. Ils avaient pris nos baguettes et on était attachés et ils nous _torturaient-_

-Chuuuut. C'est fini. C'est fini, répéta Dean en déposant un léger baiser sur ses joues trempées de larmes. C'est derrière toi...

Il l'enlaça, laissant Seamus sangloter dans son épaule, et murmura un flot continu de paroles de réconfort.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il se calme enfin et se redresse, les yeux rougis. Il adressa un faible sourire à Dean et l'embrassa, lent et posé, puis posa son front contre celui de son fiancé en reniflant encore un peu. Il passa sa mains derrière le cou de Dean et les laissa reposer là, respirant l'odeur chaude et réconfortante de son ami.

-On retourne dormir ? proposa doucement celui-ci.

Seamus hocha la tête et ils se rallongèrent tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se rendormirent avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà, mon premier OS sur un de mes couples préférés ! Bon, OK, c'était pas très centré sur le couple... ni très joyeux... ni super bien écrit parce que ça fait des mois, littéralement, que je n'avais rien fait... Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire :3

C'est aussi une partie d'un plus gros ensemble que j'ai en tête. Je ne sais pas si j'en ferai quelque chose un jour, en particulier cette année puisque je commence juste la fac, mais il y a des chances pour que j'écrive un peu plus sur eux dans le futur :)

Pensez à commenter si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

J'espère que votre rentrée a été relativement bonne ! À plus o/


End file.
